


Panic

by MadHare0512



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHare0512/pseuds/MadHare0512
Summary: She felt the panic at the back of her mind while she was rearranging some of May's files.





	Panic

Panic

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

Jemma remembered the first time she met Leo.

He was 11 and full of life, all vibrant and colorful and just _brimming_ with ideas and insights and he wanted to know everything.

When Jemma was 11, she followed him everywhere because he was going places and he knew where he wanted to go and even though he was Omega (a more recently presented one) Jemma would follow him where ever he went, not because of his intoxicating scent (though that was certainly a plus), but because he was kind.

And the world needed _kind._

_AoS~AoS~AoS_

She felt the panic at the back of her mind while she was rearranging some of May's files.

It was hard to ignore. First the panic, then the feeling of forced calm. From what she could feel through the Bond (and what she knew about the mission), Leo was out in the woods somewhere with Daisy and had just recently been through something traumatic.

Low level traumatic, but traumatic just the same.

She felt him prod at the Bond between them and she set aside her previous priority to focus on her _first_ priority (because Leo _always_ came first, no matter what).

_What is it, Leo? What do you need?_

_I've been hurt._ Was all that was said.

Jemma pushed aside her negative feelings and put herself out there in the field with her Omega.

_Talk me through this, Leo, what's happening?_ She asked.

_They modified the imploding gel projectiles in their guns. I've been hit with one. It hurts._ Leo murmured back.

Jemma focused hard, this was a difficult thing to do, and only SoulMates could do it, but with a bit of patience, she could see what Leo saw.

Daisy sat next to him, talking to him frantically. Mack was nowhere to be found, he'd probably gone after the man that had shot Leo. _I'm here._ She whispered.

_It hurts. Alpha, please, it_ hurts.

_Shh. Shh, it's okay, I've got you._ Jemma brushed her fingertips over the back of his neck and pressed her hand to his cheek._ I'm here, I'm right here._ She promised.

She felt the tension melt away under her touch. She felt the _forced_ calm bleed away to relaxed, but reluctant calm. She felt his slight smile under her fingertips and Jemma smiled in return as his eyes met hers.

She pulled away some of the pain, taking it and making it her own. Jemma held back her pain as Alphas tended to do. _Better?_ She asked, tilting his head to better see the gel the men had shot, as his crystal blue eyes fell closed, relief coursing through his veins.

_Much. Thank you, Jemma._ He whispered through their Bond.

She nodded to him, seeing his crystal eyes flutter back open. _I have to get back to filing for May, but I promise, I'm still here._ She told him.

He nodded in response and she let herself be drawn back to her own head. She didn't let herself retract from the Bond, knowing that if she did then all the pain she'd taken from him would be transferred right back.

With that in mind, she split her focus into two different levels and set the second level to hard files and the first to the attachment between Leo's mind and hers.

AoS~AoS~AoS

When she finally saw him again, after everything had gone down, she found herself pulling him closer and hugging him hard.

"How'd you get it off?" She asked, knowing it hadn't been painless.

She'd felt his spike of pain as sure as she'd felt the first. It was easy for her to tune into his emotions, they'd been together for almost four years now. Even without the advantage of being Bonded, she knew exactly what he was feeling.

"Liquid nitrogen from the Inhuman Containment Pod," Leo replied, tilting his head to the side to show her the markings left behind.

She examined the black, ashen marks left behind. The skin beneath was angry and red. She gently brushed over it with steady hands, not surprised when her Omega let a soft moan slip passed his lips.

Jemma's fingers retracted and were replaced to fit on the back of his neck. "Come now. We'd better clean that up. I'll take your vitals and make sure there are no consequences to being hit with the gel."

Leo nodded and Jemma took his hand, leading him back to the lab.

AoS~AoS~AoS

_Jemma didn't believe it when they told her._

_She_ couldn't.

_She could still feel the vibrancy of life in her mind, could still feel him._

_She didn't understand._

_The body bag was brought before her for examination, so she could find out what killed him._

_She didn't want to open it._

_Her hand shook as they took the handles and set them apart, letting them hang off the sides of that awful black material. The one that had held too many of her friends. Too many of her family._

_She let a tear slip passed her strong façade, but that was it. She wiped it away, feeling the last tendrils of his life slip away from her mind._

_She wouldn't let herself cry. Not until she knew for sure it was him._

_Not until_ she'd_ confirmed the death herself._

_She took the zipper and slowly pulled it down, not opening the bag until it hit the edge of the table at the bottom of the black bag._

_Hands trembling and eyes filling with tears, she slowly took the flaps and drew them to the sides._

_The face below was pale and cold, the crystal blue eyes were dull and lifeless. The hands that rarely ever stopped moving were stiff and still, there was no movement from the never stopping, always going mind._

_The body below her was as familiar as her own, but she didn't recognize it, the skin had to be stitched back together. There were new scars where smooth skin had once been. The scars were jagged but the wounds clean, as if the body had_ literally_ been blown apart._

_The body below her was her Mate and Jemma's hands flew to her mouth as a scream tore itself from her throat._

Jemma's snapped open with a gasp.

Bolting up from her laying down position, she looked around frantically, her eyes desperate and searching.

There was a soft sound from the other side of the bed and a creak as the body there turned. "Jemma?" Asked a sleep laden voice.

A hand reached out along the sheets and Jemma breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling his hand connect to hers. "What's wrong?"

His accent was thick and she found herself comforted. She laid back as Leo slid up closer. "It's just a nightmare, Leo."

"'Bout what?" he asked through a yawn.

"Nothing. I'm alright. Go back to sleep." she told him gently, pushing herself towards him to take position as his pillow.

He murmured under his breath, about nightmares and stubborn Alphas, but obeys and gets comfortable, falling back asleep in moments.

Jemma sighed and breathed in his scent, her nose nuzzling into his hair.

Her panic days were over.

Leo's where too.

They both were _safe._


End file.
